This invention is directed to a fluid contact chamber and, in particular, an fluid contact chamber for mixing and reacting fluids.
Fluid contactors, such as those used in the mixing and transfer of gases into liquids, are known which provide suitable results by allowing sufficient time and surface area for contact between the fluids. However, the provision of sufficient residence time and mixing in such contactors creates various drawbacks such as the requirement for high energy inputs to effect mixing and/or increased chamber size and complexity to increase the residence time.
A fluid contact chamber has been invented which allows good contact time and mixing by use of turbulent flow, while maintaining a compact and simple chamber.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention there is provided a fluid contact chamber comprising a container for a first fluid, an inlet for introducing a flow of a second fluid, a means for directing the flow such that at least one eddy is formed and an outlet for passage of at least one of the first or second fluid.
A fluid contact chamber is provided which acts to mix fluids and allow reaction thereof, if desired. The chamber comprises a container for a first fluid and an inlet for introduction of a second fluid to the container. The second fluid is caused to flow through the first fluid by any suitable means such as, for example, by application of pressure or by differential density. The chamber further comprises a means for directing the flow of the second fluid such that a deviation in the flow, termed an eddy, is created which leads to the formation of a vortex.
Vortex action causes the second fluid to be dispersed and mixed within the first fluid. In addition, the concentric flow pattern of the vortex traps the second fluid within the first fluid to increase the residence time of the second fluid in the first fluid.
The means for directing the flow of the second fluid can be of any suitable form. For example, the means can comprise a pipe arrangement having a configuration which allows for eddy formation. In a preferred embodiment, the means comprises at least one baffle disposed within the container to direct the flow of the second fluid such that at least one eddy is formed. Preferably, a plurality of baffles are provided which extend in alternating directions to set up a serpentine flow path. Preferably the baffles extend substantially across the width of the container to prevent the flow from passing through the container without being acted upon by the baffles. Eddy formation can be caused by disposing the baffle in the flow path at a predetermined angle, or, alternatively, by providing a baffle having a predetermined shape. Such shape or angle is selected such that eddys are formed when the second fluid is acted upon by the baffle. As is known, the precise angle or shape selected will be dependant upon the viscosities of the fluid to be contacted and the rate of flow of the fluid to be introduced.
The chamber of the present invention allows for mixing of the first fluid without the use of mechanical mixers or pumping means, although such mechanical means can be used if desired.
Any suitable inlets and outlets can be provided to the container. For example, a pair of ports can be provided for introduction and removal of fluids. In such an embodiment, the first fluid is introduced to the chamber via a port which is also used to either introduce or allow removal of the second fluid. The second is used for removal of the unmixed portion of the second fluid, if the first port has been used for introduction of the second fluid, or introduction of the second fluid, if the first port is to be used for the removal of its unmixed portions. Once fluid contact is complete, the first fluid with a portion of the second fluid mixed therein is removed from the chamber via one of the ports.
In another embodiment, a plurality of inlet and outlet ports are provided. In another preferred embodiment, a counter current flow is set up in the chamber by introducing a flow of a first fluid which acts against the flow of the second fluid. In such an embodiment, the residence time of the second fluid in the first fluid is increased since the flow of the second fluid through the chamber is slowed.
In a further embodiment, the chamber is formed with an open top which acts as an outlet.
The ports are of any suitable type. In a preferred embodiment, a venturi tube is provided at each inlet port for passage of two fluids to be contacted.
If desired, the chamber of the present invention can be used to enhance the reaction of the fluids by providing means for chemical modification in association with the chamber. Such means are preferably positioned adjacent or in communication with the vortexes.
In an embodiment, catalysts are provided within the container. In a preferred embodiment, portions of the chamber such as the baffles have catalyst applied thereto and act as catalytic supports.
In another embodiment means for causing chemical reaction, such as a ultraviolet lamp or an ultrasonic emitter, is mounted in association with the chamber, and preferably in a position to modify directly the fluids in the eddy flow.
Portions of the chamber can be modified such as by roughening to promote precipitation of reaction products. Such modification is preferably positioned selectively within the container such that precipitation occurs out of the flow path of the second fluid, thereby avoiding blockage of the flow path.
To facilitate cleaning, recovery of reaction products and/or application of catalysts, the chamber is, in a preferred embodiment, able to be easily dismantled.
The chamber of the present invention can be formed either as an enclosed or an open chamber. In one embodiment, the chamber is open at its top and the baffles are attached to a removable insert which fits within the chamber.